Batman: Gotham Crusader
Batman: Gotham Crusader is a 2021 DC Comics' superhero film and the second installment of Batman Gotham Trilogy and the direct sequel to 2018's Batman: Gotham Knight. The film is directed by Daniel Jameson and produced by Daniel Jameson, Christopher Nolan, and Emma Thomas. The story take place 10 months after The Joker's Chaos and Batman had formed an alliance with the Gotham City Police Department and Batman had gained Gotham citizens' trust and now he's a pubilc hero. Now Batman must face the mastermind behind The Joker's Chaos, Roman Sionis a.k,a Black Mask and the corrupted Harvey Dent who changed his identity into Two Face had set up a plan to terrorizing Gotham City with the help from Jonathan Crane a.k.a Scarecrow. Cast *Sam Worthington as Bruce Wayne/Batman - A multi-billionaire dedicating to protecting Gotham City from criminal underworld by night. *Guy Pearce as Roman Sionis/Black Mask - The real mastermind behind Joker's chaos and the rival of Carmine Falcone and with Falcone's death, now he's the most powerfull mob boss in Gotham City but shortly after the death of Falcone he got a new rival: Sal Maroni, Falcone's successor. And also he's the one who sent Joe Chill to killed Thomas and Martha Wayne. *Jude Law as Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Former psychopharcomalogist in Arkham Asylum and now one of Gotham's fugitive and one of Roman Sionis's undercover agent and now he's helping Two Face to terrorizing Gotham. *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face - The corrupted District Attorney and turned into evil because his brain damage and Jonathan Crane corrupted him and the death of his girlfriend, Vicki Vale. And now he had set up a plan to destroy Gotham because he wants the people of Gotham to feel what he felt when Vicki Vale died. *Keira Knightley as Selina Kyle/Catwoman - A member of Wayne Enterprise executive board who have a secret identity, Catwoman, a vigilante who steals from the rich and gives the loots to the poor and she's the new love of Bruce Wayne. *Bill Nighy as Alfred Pennyworth - Bruce Wayne's trusted butler and confidant. Alfred has acted as a father figure to Batman and continues to aid Bruce in his missions as well as supplying him with useful advices. *Denzel Washington as Lucius Fox - The President of Wayne Enterprise and also the best friend of Bruce Wayne and the one who gives Bruce the high-tech equipments that helping him to fight crime as Batman. *Ewan McGregor as James Gordon - A captain in Gotham City Police Department and one of Gotham City's few honest police. After Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb killed by Two-Face, the new Mayor, Steven Robinson gives gordon Loeb's position and become the Police Commissioner but some of the cops didn't like him become the commissioner because he's a clean cop and he refuses to get the payroll from Roman Sionis. *Josh Hutcherson as Dick Grayson - A detective in Gotham City and one of Gotham City's few honest police who really wants to know who Batman really is. Daniel Jameson confirmed there's no Robin in his films and it's indicating he will not be Robin in the third film as well. *Alec Baldwin as Gillian B. Loeb - The police commissioner in Gotham City Police Department who had turned into a new leaf because he's inspired by Batman and he has cut his connection to Roman Sionis' organization. *Andy Garcia as Sal Maroni - The successor of Carmine Farcone who has revive Falcone's organization. *Denis Leary as Roland Daggett - The owner of Daggett Industries and the business ally of Wayne Enterprise. He has a connection with Sal Maroni. *Javier Bardem as Raul Rodriguez - The leader of The Manchados. *Willem Dafoe as Rupert Thorne - The former leader of Thorne's organization which is now is Roman Sionis' Organization. Production Development TO BE ADDED Filming TO BE ADDED Design TO BE ADDED Effect TO BE ADDED Plot Intro 28 years before the Joker's chaos, Roman Sionis was just the consigliere of mob boss Rupert Thorne. Sionis is planning to take over Thorne's empire and one of Thorne's henchmen who knows about Sionis' plan told Thorne about Sionis' plan for money. And Thorne is gonna take him down by setting him up. Thorne sent him and his few personal henchmen to busts his right hand man, Alexander Ricardo out from the jail because Commissioner Loeb refuse to release him he said. And after they are headed to the Gotham National Correctional Facility, Thorne calls Commissioner Loeb to release Ricardo from jail and take him to his mansion. Sionis and his henchmen wore Skull masks to protect their identities and they do this loudly. After he reach the backside of Ricardo's cell, one of his henchmens plant a c4 into the wall and blow it up. And they find out Ricord wasn't there and the new inmate that has been relocated into Ricardo's cell told them that Ricardo has been released from jail and Sionis realized that they have been betrayed by Thorne and they fight their way out from the jail and one by one, Sionis' henchmens have been apprehended. And at some point he met Jim Gordon and the two got into a moving fire fight. After a short chase, they ended up in a dead end and the only way out is the balcony but below the balcony is a river. Then Gordon accidentely shot a generator beside Sionis and the result the generator explodes and the resulting fire consumes Sionis and he screams uncontrollably and the fires from the explosion grafted his mask onto his face to the extent that it was unable to ever be removed short or sufficient blunt force. He run towards the balcony without noticing it and he fall from the balcony and fall into the river and he was presumed dead. 2 days later, two men bailed all Sionis' henchmen out from the jail and they take Sionis' henchmen to a limo and he's greeted by a man and his face is not shown and the man said "It's time to take the empire guys!" and the film switches into Rupert Thorne's mansion and he announced the death of Roman Sionis to his organization's members and suddenly Sionis' henchmen crashed the announcement and the man enter the mansion and Thorne ask him who he is and the man said "Really, you don't remember me?" and his face finally shown and he's wearing a Black Skull Mask and Thorne's shocked and he said "Sionis? You're alive? I'm really glad you're alive!" and Sionis said he was lying and he told all Thorne's organization members that Thorne set him up but Thorne denied that and after that Sionis shot him in the head and killing him instantly and he stated that he's now the leader of the organization and some of Thorne's organization members doesn't agree and they threaten him by pointing a gun at him and suddenly those who doesn't agree are killed by Sionis' henchmen and Sionis asked them again "The people who agree to make me as your leader, put your hands up." and all Thorne's organization member put their right hands up and that indicating that they agree to worked for Sionis. And the screen turns into black and the movie's title: "Batman: Gotham Crusader" shows up on the screen and the film switches into the present day, 28 years later. Main Story One night in Gotham, the corrupted District Attorney of Gotham, Harvey Dent or also known as Two-Face is delivering a bunch of fear toxins to his buyer, a Spanish Drug Cartel called The Manchados. After a few minutes the Batmobile crashed the dealing and shot one of Manchados' car and Two-Face take his RPG-7 and shot the Batmobile and the Batmobile is destroyed instantly. Then Two-Face taunts Batman after realizing he's not in the Batmobile. Suddenly Batman emerges from the shadow and taking down one of Two-Face's henchmen and beat up a half of Two-Face's and all of Manchados' henchmen. Seeing his henchmens have been beaten up the leader of Manchados, Raul Rodriguez drive away from the dealing place with the fear toxins without paying them first. Seeing that Two-Face is trying to stop his car by shooting the tire but he couldn't hit it and Two-Face angrily enter his car and told one of his henchmen to drive the car and they chase Rodriguez down and then The Batcycle arrived and Batman chase Two-Face down. In the middle of the chase, Two-Face is trying to shoot Batman but Batman always dodge the bullets and after a few shots, Two-Face shot Batman's belly and he fell from his Batcycle and Two-Face escaped. Meanwhile in the Narrows side of the Gotham, Detective Dick Grayson and his partner found a dead man lying on the sewers in Narrows and they found a card that plugged into the dead guy's mouth and on the card there's a picture of black skull. After the dead man has been brought to the hospital and being autopsyed, the result reveal the guy's name: Rick Daggett, the younger brother of the famous business man, Roland Daggett. Roland Daggett is believed to having a conection to the successor of Carmine Falcone, Sal Maroni and Falcone's empire is the arch rival of Black Mask' empire which explain of the Black Skull card that indicating he's the one who responsible for the death of Rick Daggett and indicating his come back after he's gone quiet for a while and the result also revealed how Rick died. It because of the overdosis of the fear toxins that the fugitive Jonathan Crane created and there's a big possibility Sionis sent Crane to assassinate Rick Daggett and until now Crane is still at large and if Sionis and Crane teamed up, Gotham is in danger. Meanwhile in the Batcave, Bruce Wayne is trying to remove the bullet that attached in his chest and then Alfred approach him and he worries about Bruce's wound and he wants to bring Bruce to the hospital but Bruce said he got that covered and if he brought Bruce to the hospital, it will attract the media's attention. Alfred asks him who shot him and Bruce replies that Two-Face shot him and Alfred asks why the bullet can penetrate the armor and Bruce replies the chest protector is too weak and he can't move his neck and he needs new armor. The next day, Bruce Wayne attends a board meeting with Roland Daggett to start the alliance between Wayne Enterprise and Daggett Industries and at the end of the board meeting the alliance is officialy begin. After the meeting, Bruce is greeted by the new board member, Selina Kyle and Bruce likes her and then he get to Fox's office and he gave Fox the concepts of the armor and Batmobile and Fox asks him "What happened to the Batmobile?" and Bruce replies "Two-Face shot it down". After Fox looked at the concepts, he agreed to make them. Meanwhile in the Old Gotham, the successor of Carmine Falcone is gonna enter his limousine and when he's inside his limo, he saw Black Mask is reloading his gun and Maroni realize that the driver is one of Black Mask's henchmen. Maroni asked him what do he want from him and Black Mask replied by saying he just want a little walk with him and Black Mask slammed Maroni's head with his gun and knock him unconcious. After he waked up, he realize that he's being tied up in a chair in a warehouse and then he's being punched by Black Mask and makes him fully awaked and Maroni told him that he just start a war with him and Black Mask told him that he's not afraid of him and he told him that he knew he's the rat who told Rupert Thorne his plan to take over his empire and indirectly he has created Black Mask, the monster within Roman Sionis. He told him that he's trying to find him for many years and one day he become the one of the most feared mafia boss and it's the most dumb thing that Maroni have done since ratted him to Thorne. After hearing that, Maroni realize that Black Mask is Roman Sionis and he laughed and sarcastically congrulated him for founding him and he told him he should thank him for creating the monster that he has become because with the monster, he has become a big-shot. Black Mask smirked and sarcastically thanked him and he told him that he has a present for him for creating the monster. Then a man wearing a Scarecrow costume showed up and sprayed Maroni the fear toxin and knock Maroni unconcius. Maroni waked up in his limo and he saw two of his henchmen is dead and lying on the floor of his limo with knifes sticking on their chests and then he received a text message from Black Mask that reads: "After you read this, better watch your back! See you soon!". Later that night, Batman arrived at the roof of the GCPD headquarter to respond the Bat-Signal. Then he see Jim Gordon is waiting for him and he told him about the death of Rick Daggett. Gordon gave Batman the Black Skull card and Gordon told him that Black Mask has waked up from his hibernation and he also told him Jonathan Crane is involved in the assassination according to the result of the autopsy. Batman said he will investigate this further and hoping the result will lead him to Crane first because he still at large. Then Detective Grayson came in and he told Gordon that Black Mask has killed two Sal Maroni's henchmen and that indicating that he's not messing around. After that when Gordon is gonna speak to Batman again, he's already dissapeared. In the Old Gotham, mob bosses (two of them are Sal Maroni and Raul Rodriguez) are helding a meeting with Roland Daggett. Daggett told them that he has relocated their money to other unsuspected bank accounts in various different bank so their money are out of the police reach because Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb is doing a street cleaning to clean Gotham from the mobsters by starting it with seizing the mob bosses' money. And for the exchange, He ask the mob bosses to gives him 30% of the money and they agree to do it. Then Two-Face and his henchmen came in and interupt the meeting and he offer the mob bosses to join him to kill Batman and he said he has forgive Rodriguez for stealing the fear toxin but he insult him. And the insult makes Rodriguez angry and he sarcasticaly told him that he got guts to insult him because he still new in the criminal world and he put a bounty on Two-Face head and the price are $1.500.000 for Two-Face dead and $2.000.000 if he alive. Two-Face said he's not afraid of any of them and the mob bosses and their henchmen are gonna shot him if he's not exit the building. Then he flips his coin and the coin land on the head side and then he decided leave the building and he declared war on all the mob bosses. The next day, Fox has created a new Batsuit that more stronger than the old one and allows Bruce to move his neck but the Batmobile is not ready yet. Bruce told him that he's building an aircraft but there are some complicated methods that needs to be complete and Bruce needs his help to complete them and Fox agree to help him. And also Fox told him that he has watching Daggett's activities and Fox said Daggett has connections to the mobsters but Fox doesn't know if he's doing the mobs' dirty jobs and if so it will destroy Wayne Enterprise' reputation and the feds will make the Wayne Enterprise the number 1 suspect in the case and it can bring down the whole company. Bruce suggest that the Wayne Enterprise should broke the alliance with Daggett Industries. Fox told him to not to do it yet because if he doesn't do the mobs' ditry jobs the company is still safe. Later that night, the GCPD dispatch reported that Catwoman is breaking into the Gotham National Bank and the police (including Loeb, Gordon, and Grayson) has surrounded the building but they need more men. After hearing that Alfred told Bruce that he has done some research on Catwoman and the results revealed Catwoman has done some dirty work for the mobs and business men for their own private needs and one of the business men that have hired her is Roland Daggett and after hearing that Bruce suited up and rushes to the Batcycle and headed to the Bank. The film shifted into the Bank, Catwoman is seen cracking the giant safe door that connected to the companies digital deposit. In the central computer, she opens Wayne Enterprise deposits file and she hack the central computer so it will automatically enter the password that required to open the file. She copied some files that contains Bruce Wayne's risky investments and put them in her USB drive. After the copying process is complete, the police told her that they got the building surrounded with a megaphone and she responded warning with saying "Shit...". The film switches into Batman and he's using the backdoor to enter the bank and when he get inside he use his sonar vision to search the building and he saw Catwoman running to the roof door and he quickly rushes to catch Catwoman. The film switches into the outside of the bank, Gordon and Grayson are seen ordering to the backup to get to the other side of the building and then Grayson saw Catwoman running on the roof of the Bank and he quickly rushes to the stairs to get to the roof and seeing that Gordon followed him. The film switches into Catwoman, she is running on the roof and she stop when a batarang hit the ground in front of her and then Batman emerges from the shadows and she quickly attack her before Batman got a chance to capture her and the two got into a fist fight. After a short fight, Batman silentely put a tracking device on Catwoman and after that a chopper arrived and Catwoman knocks Batman out. The chopper is firing Batman with it's mini-gun and Batman quickly take cover and Catwoman enters the chopper and then Black Mask is seen inside the chopper and he taunts Batman and he said "See you soon, Dark Knight!" and then the chopper flew away from the area. After the chopper left, Batman activated the tracking device and then Grayson shout at him and attracted his attention and then Grayson asked him who is he really are and then Batman replied "I'm the night..." and he jumped out and glide away from the building. Then Gordon arrived and he asked Grayson where's Catwoman and Grayson said that she got away. In the same night, Raul Rodriguez is seen playing poker in his VIP Room in his Casino and then his henchman told him that two bounty hunters brought a body bag and inside the body bag is Two-Face and then the bounty hunters came in. Then Rodriguez is gonna give them the prize, $1.500.000 and suddenly from the windows, gunfires are shooting Rodriguez's friends and killing them instantly. And then Two-Face get back on his feet and blow a stunning punch onto Rodriguez and makes him fall into the floor. Then Black Mask and his two henchmens enter the room and the bounty hunters are actually Two-Face's henchmen in disguise. Then Rodriguez mocks them and he said if they kill him his friends will hunt him down. Two-Face replies and he said that he and Black Mask are not afraid of him and his friends and then Two-Face toss his coin to decides Rodriguez's fate and the coin lands on the head side and he said that Rodriguez is a lucky guy and then Scarecrow came in and he sprayed the fear toxin to Rodriguez and then he witnessed his biggest fear and then Black Mask ordered his men to capture Rodriguez and he will take him as a hostage and he ordered his men to burn Rodriguez's Casino and the film shifted into a few minutes and Black Mask, Two-Face and their henchmen are seen leaving Rodriguez's mansion and before they leave the Casino area, one of Black Mask's henchmen set the Casino on fire and then they all leave the Casino area before the cops arrived and from that moment The Manchados is dead. Meanwhile, the tracking device has stopped in the Narrows and Batman quickly headed there. After he got there, he found the tracking device lying on the ground and then from behind him someone shouted at him by saying "Looking for me?" and that someone is Catwoman. Batman asked her about her deal with Daggett. But Catwoman refused to answer by saying "It's none of your business" and then Batman electrocuted her by activating the Signal Tracker Booster under the tracking device that cannot be put off her suit. And finally she decided to answer, She stole Bruce Wayne's risky investments and gave it to Black Mask and she said Black Mask is gonna help Roland Daggett by giving him Wayne's risky investments to bankrupting Wayne Enterprise so he can save the company by buying it and Catwoman asked him why is he so worried and Batman replied "Bruce Wayne is my friend!" and Catwoman sarcastically replied "Damn, i have mess with the wrong people!" and also she said "Well, sorry about Bruce Wayne, i gotta do this because i gotta dissapear, i'm done with this kind of living and Daggett said Black Mask could help me" and then she leave the area. TO BE CONTINUED Sequel TO BE ADDED Reception TO BE ADDED Soundtrack TO BE ADDED Gallery Batsuit-Batman-Gotham-Knight.png|Batman/Bruce Wayne Black-Mask-Batman-Gotham-Crusader.jpg|Black Mask/Roman Sionis Scarecrow-Batman-Gotham-Crusader.png|Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane Batmobile-Batman-Gotham-Crusader.jpg|The Batmobile Batcycle-Batman-Gotham-Knight.jpeg|The Batcycle Batwing-Batman-Gotham-Crusader.jpg|The Batwing Batsuit-Batman-Gotham-Knight2.jpg|The Batsuit Wayne-Manor-Batman-Gotham-Knight.jpg|Wayne Manor Wayne-Manor-(Main-Hall)-Batman-Gotham-Knight.jpg|The Main Hall of Wayne Manor Batcave-Batman-Gotham-Knight.jpg|The Batcave Category:AgentUnpredictable909 Category:AgentUnpredictable909's Films Category:Batman Category:Batman Gotham Trilogy Category:Batman Movies Category:Batman movies Category:Movies Category:Reboots Category:Reboot films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Syncopy Films Category:DC Cinematic Universe 2.0